slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kryształek
Kryształki '(ang. Crystalyd) - to niezwykle rzadkie śluzaki, które potrafią świetnie wiercić w ziemi. Ten naprawdę rzadki okaz był nagrodą w Śluzobiegu, o którą w szranki stawało naprawdę wielu zawodników. Chciał go wygrać Sedo, aby przekazać go Blakkowi. Występowanie Kryształki mieszkają głęboko pod Kryształowymi Jaskiniami. Wygląd Kryształek to śluzak o ciemno-pomarańczowej skórze i niebieskim pancerzu. Na krańcach pancerzu znajdują się żółte odcienie. Jego oczy w protoformie są czerwone a po transformacji żółte. Protoforma Kryształka ma pancerz na brzuchu i niebieski trójkąt między oczami . Transformacja posiada cztery łapy - dwie mniejsze przednie i dwie większe tylnie. Posiada również duże wiertło z żółtymi elementami. Po transformacji widać u niego odrastający ząb. Umiejętności *W protoformie wierci malutki tunel, przez który może podróżować (np. po zagubieniu tego Śluzaka może on tak powrócić do właściciela), ale tylko przez miękkie materiały, np. piasek czy ziemia. *'Vibroquake - drąży w ziemi i tworzy dziurę by uwięzić przeciwnika. *'Tremor tunnel' - kopie tunel, by móc uciec. *'Terrafirma' - uderza w ziemię i tworzy ścieżkę skał i piasku ściągając przeciwnika w dół. *'Slabsaw' - kopie przez mur tworząc wirujące skały, których używa do ataku przeciwnika. Ciekawostki *Kryształek pojawił się w klatce w odcinku ,,Dobijmy Targu". *Za pomocą ogromnego wiertła jest w stanie wydrążyć duże tunele w każdej skali. *Był główną nagrodą w Śluzobiegu. *Komentator Śluzobiegu powiedział że Kryształek to najrzadszy śluzak w Slugterze, co kłóci się z prawdą biorąc pod uwagę istnienie jeszcze rzadszych śluzaków (np. Enigmo). *Kryształki po przemianie posiadają cztery łapy (2 większe z tyłu, 2 małe z przodu). *Eli Shane nazwał go Digger (ang. Kopacz). *Eli dostał go w prezencie od zwycięzcy Śluzobiegu. *W odcinku ,,Śluzobieg " Komentator mówi że "Taki okaz trafia się raz na sto lat" i "najrzadszy śluzak w Slugterze". *To dzięki Kryształkowi Pronto pokonał Sedo. *Wystąpił w odcinku ,,Śnieżkotaniec", gdzie Pronto wyciągając go z pasa Eli'a użył go do przewiercenia się przez zaspę lodową. *Kryształek z odcinka "Śluzobieg" ma niebieskie wiertło, a w odcinku "Śnieżkotaniec " ma szare wiertło. *Tylko Kryształek i Geogłaz mają 4 łapy po transformacji. *Rzadko wychodzi na powierzchnię, przeważnie siedzi pod ziemią. *Jest to jeden ze śluzaków które nie zostały zghulowane. *Prawdopodobnie jego ghulem jest Krackstalyd, który podobno wystąpił w grze "Slug it Out ". *Transformacja Kryształka jest duża, rozmiarami przerasta molenoidy. *Podczas lotu zostawia za sobą żółte ślady o ruchach podobnych do wiertła. *Podczas transformowania okrywa swoje ciało energią uformowaną na kształt wirującego wiertła. *W "Dreszczyk gry " jego wiertło ma inny dźwięk niż w "Śnieżkotaniec" i "Śluzobieg". *Digger zdaje się lubić Pronto, gdyż pozwolił mu się wystrzelić w "Śnieżkotaniec ". CRYSTR25.jpg|Protoforma Cry 2.jpg|Transformacja Crystalll.jpg|Uwięziony Kryształek (błąd) Kryształek transformacja.jpg|Kryształek Pronto i kryształek.jpg|Pronto zabierający Kryształka Śpiący Kryształek.png|Śpiący Kryształek Crystalyd3.jpg Crystalyd.png|Kryształek w akcji CRYSTA25.jpg|Kryształek z innym wiertłem Kryształek wykopał tunel.JPG|Kryształek w norce KryształekProt..JPG|Kryształek na ręce Digger, Jouls, Medyk i Banger.JPG|W "Odległy Brzeg" Atakujący Digger.png|Kryształek po Transformacji krysztalek transwormuje.png|Transformujący kryształek krysztalek spi.png|Zmęczony Kryształek Zasmucone śluzaki w klatce.JPG|Smutne śluzaki Burpy,Ramer i Digger.png|Infurnus, Kryształek, Ramer Modele kryształka.jpg|Modele kryształka kryształowy.png|Kryształek w akcji . śpiący kryształek.png|Śpiący kryształek Stadoo sluzakow.png Cala masa.JPG Pronto na kryształowym robaku.jpg|Wystrzelony Kryształek Kryształek w blasterze.JPG|Krysztalek w Blasterze Kryształek i Arachnet.JPG Kryształek w czerwieni.JPG Kryształek.JPG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki występujące błędnie Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Skorupiaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niezwykle rzadkie Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii Kategoria:Nie zghulowane